Alenis Family
''' The Alenis family '''are a proud promenant and formerly known all Bajoran family, up until the mid 25th century when Alenis Teryes married a Vulcan Starfleet Officer Baldor and moved to Earth. Alenis Celes is the first person in her family to be non Vulcan or Bajoran, whether or not this interspecies mixing will continue past Celes remains unknown. Due to being of two cultures, Celes carries two names instead of one and is addressed by her Bajoran name, with the sirname Alenis coming from and her first name coming last; when on Vulcan and not in the presence of the Terrans, Celes is addressed as Asil. The Alenis family continues to keep its traditions as well as the Vulcan side of the family keeping theirs, and instead of celibrating their holdiays separately, they tend to have family gatherings on either Bajor, Vulcan or Earth to celibrate them. A few years after the Occupation ended or near its end, some of the family members moved away to various planets including Earth or remained on Bajor where they then settled in the Dakhur Province in which every five years starting in 2371, began their traditional family reunions even including all three of their half Cardassian family members despite the gossip from other Bajorans. Occupation of Bajor Nearly half a century before Teryes's birth her family were one of the most whealthy a proment families on Bajor, with many of its female members religious leaders, unfortunately their family fortune was diminished both during and after the Occupation of Bajor as most of the male members were either killed off by the Cardassians or send to work in labor camps up until their deaths, while most the females either died of malnutrition, hard labor, or were forced as Comfort Women, forcing them to give up their sacred vows. At the end of the occupation, Teryes (now a Starfleet Officer) travelled back to Bajor where she uncovered family relics and pationed to have them returned in hopes of restoring her family, after long fights with the cardassian legal system her items were returned and by 2384, she started teaching Alenis the family history alongside Balor who tought her their Vulcan family history. Before the occupation the Alenis family lived in Jalanda City, where they owned a large house; they were later, forced to give it up to the Cardassian soldiers who plundered many of their precious items. The Alenis family was split up, with some of its members being sent to live at the Kran-Tobal Prison for assulting Cardassian officers; while the others were either sent to the Singha refugee camp or Terok Nor (later called Deep Space 9), they later settled on other planets when freed. Interspecies Mixing Some of the members from the Alenis family are not all Bajorans, due to the occupation or moving away from Bajor. Alenis Audnes Alenis Audnes (2355-), was produced from a female Cardassian Legate named Levina taking his father Alenis Cenn as her lover. When Audnes was born, Levina raised him on Cardassia Prime for the first two years of his life and then she sent him to Terok Nor to live with his father, due to many Cardassians threatening to kill him. Unfortunately his father was executed four years later, while trying to escape with him off the station and head for Bajor. Audnes grew an even bigger hatred for his mother after the death of his father apart from her vanity; after she was killed in 2362, during a warp core breech, Audnes never attended her funeral. Despite being the child of a Cardassian and Bajoran he is still a friendly person and gets along with most species except for Cardassians, who he has never been able to bond with. Alenis Zorana Zorana (2352-) was born right around the time her mother Alenis Naphrem turned 17 and was taken by Glinn Alket, Alket was a sexual sadist and never loved Naphrem, he viewed her as inferior and nothing more than a sex slave, making her do degrading things to satisfy his perverse sexual appetite. Right around the time Naphrem conceived Zorana, Alket was already taking on another Bajoran female and his visits to Naphrem became less and less frequent; Naphrem was sent back to Bajor and found out less than a week later she was pregnant. Naphrem kept her pregnancy a secret from everyone around her as long as she could, but when she was unable to hide it, she arranged for herself to be smuggled off of Bajor to Earth where she gave birth to Zorana and raised her in freedom. After the occupation of Bajor, Zorana and her mother returned home but for many years she kept the truth about which Carassian had fathered Zorana. It wasn't until Zorana turned 18 when she got into a sevre shuttle accident and was in need of a blood transfusion, that a nurse informed Zorana about her father, causing a rift between Zorana and Naphrem, which was later repaired when the entire family was reunited in 2371 for Zorana's 19th birthday. In 2375 Zorana enrolled in GalaxyFleet Academy where she later graduated and is now serving on a sovereign class starship as an operations officer. Alenis Dirlan Dirlan (2360-), is the older brother of Alenis Celes and was born at the end of the occupation of Bajor; his mother Alenis Teryes had been taken as a Bajoran comfort woman only five years prior, by Gul Almar when she was just 15. Unlike her older siblings who had disgust for their Cardassian overlords and they them, Almar had fallen in love with Teryes and treated her as his official sole mistress rather than a slave. During her service to Almar, Teryes arranged for her family to be treated will and get out of work many times when they were ill, a fact at which made many Bajorans dislike the Alenis family even to present day. When the occupation came to and end, Almar grew a deep obsession with Teryes that soon turned to madness and he never allowed her to leave his sight without a guard for fear his enemies might try to have her killed. Teryes eventually escaped to Bajor and was welcomed back to her family, nine months she gave birth to her son Dirlan by Almar and on Dirlan's 1st birthday, Almar tracked her down with Dirlan and kidnapped them both. Almar scolded her for not revealing she had carried their child, when the Federation runabout the Eclipse was dispatched to rescue her, she met Vulcan GalaxyFleet officer Baldor; after a length battle, Almar was defeated and taken into custody. Baldor and Teryes eventually married in the spring of 2365, after her graduation from GalaxyFleet Academy, and remained on Earth living peacefully with Dirlan. Dirlan was not told of his true paternity until he turned 10 years old and even after learning his true origins he never wanted anything to do with Almar, Dirlan became a Securty Officer by the time he turned 25 and was stationed at Deep Space 9. Alenis Celes Alenis Celes (2368-), is the daughter of GalaxyFleet officers Baldor and Alenis Teryes and the younger sister of Alenis Dirlan. Celes was named after her grandmother Kala Celes and unlike her two half Cardassian cousins she is not the product of a love affair or rape, nor is she stigmatized by the Bajoran society as she is not half Cardassian. However, she is still viewed inferior by the vulcans for not being entirely Vulcan and criticized for having a Bajoran name as her official name off address, but this never stopped Celes from reaching for the stars, and her happy childhood was of great benefit to her. In 2390, she followed all of her cousins career paths into GalaxyFleet, and became a crewman 3rd class, with hopes of being accepted into Officer Training School at the Academy where she will train to become a Medical Officer. Family Tree To view this family tree at an even bigger size please click on the image? Category:Alenis Family Category:Bajorans Category:Vulcans